


Two-Player Game

by firefilia



Series: I Found It All On My Own [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, hunk and lance being best buddies? you betcha, hunk's sister? giving him the hugs and kisses he deserves? absolutely, keith cameo, lance with braces? absolutely, the point is that they're adorable, you can see this as platonic or ship idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefilia/pseuds/firefilia
Summary: Hunk is dropped off at the Garrison for his entrance exam feeling more than a little nervous. He ends up with a spot in the class and a friendship that will last a lifetime.





	Two-Player Game

“Do you have everything you need? All your school documents and your ID and all that?”

Hunk nervously shuffled through all the papers in his hands. He should have brought a folder. He was too anxious. His hands were too sweaty.

“Hey! Hunk! Look at me!”

He looked up to see his older sister smiling back at him. “I think- I think I have everything.” He mumbled to her through the haze his nervousness was generating in his mind.

“Good. Now. Listen to me. You’re the smartest kid I know. You’ve never even gotten a B on a math test. You’re gonna go in there, you’re gonna take that test, and you’re gonna kick everyone else’s butt. Just like we studied for. Ready?”

He whimpered, eliciting a laugh from her. “Sure. Sure. Super-duper ready.”

“I’m not sure I believe you, but I need to go, so,” she reached out of the car, squishing his face between her hands. “Good luck!” A kiss to his forehead. “You’ll do great!” A kiss to the cheek. “I love you!” A kiss to the other cheek. “Bye!” A cheery wave and she was gone.

Leaving him standing alone. In front of the Garrison.

Well, not alone, per se. He was surrounded by a crowd of other Garrison hopefuls, trying to find their way to their respective exams. He started timidly moving forward, careful not to bump into anyone if he could help it.

He looks down to look at the Garrison map for what has to be the seventh time when someone smashes into his side, sending him and his papers flying. A pale kid in a red and white hoodie groans in pain and rubs at his mop of dark hair, freezing as violet eyes make contact with Hunk’s.

 

Hunk frowns. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

 

“Uh. My bad.” The kid’s eyebrows knit together as he shoots up from the ground snatching a few of Hunk’s papers and shoving them in his face. “Here. Um.”

 

“Thanks. My name’s-”

 

“Gotta go!” and the kid takes off towards his exam.

Heat rushes to his cheeks, trying to process what just happened when a hand is shoved in his face. He looks up to the owner of the hand and is met with… blue. Blue converse, blue jeans, dark blue hoodie, and bright blue eyes full of concern. “Here. You okay, dude?”

He blinks, letting the stranger pull him up, dusting himself off as the stranger mumbles something about “What kinda jerk…” while glaring the direction his assailant had taken off in.

“Uh. Thanks. I’m. I’m Hunk.”

His savior grins brightly, showing off blue braces and patting him enthusiastically on the shoulder before moving to pick up some of Hunk’s papers. “Nice to meet you, Hunk! I’m Lance! I’m taking the pilot’s exam. How ‘bout you?”

Hunk smiles a little, despite the embarrassment he’d felt just a few seconds ago. Lance doesn’t seem to care about that at all. It’s kinda comforting. “I’m taking the engineer’s exam.”

Lance spins around to face him again, shoving a stack of papers at him. “Sweet! Oh! Maybe we’ll end up on the same team. That’d be cool. Partnered up with my first friend at the Garrison.”

Hunk blinked. “Friends? Are- We’re friends now?”

“Totally!” Lance then winced, realizing his assumption. “Uh- Unless you aren’t cool with that, I guess, which is totally-“

“No, it’s okay. Friends. Thanks again for helping me out.” The anxiety quickly fading from Lance’s face, the grin returning.

Lance slung his arm around Hunk’s shoulders “I look forward to our team-up Hunk.”

“We have to get in first.” Hunk shuffled back through the papers for the map.

Lance dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand. “Don’t be silly. Of course, we’ll get in. I’m already picking our team name.”

Hunk found himself laughing at that, turning to see Lance’s grin spreading even further. This guy’s smile was positively contagious. A voice came over the intercom, scaring them both back into focus.

“All students, please report to your testing locations, exams begin in five minutes.”

Lance huffed. “Well, I’m sorry to cut this short, buddy, but we’ve got places to be.” Lance gave him a light squeeze before releasing him and sprinting off in the same direction as the kid from earlier. “Good luck, Hunk! See you next year!”

Hunk beamed, taking off in the direction of his test, his papers and nervousness forgotten. “You too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a part 2!!! I'm gonna do at least one part from each paladin's (including Allura's) POV if I can focus. Hope y'all like this because these are my two favorite boys. Comments always encouraged! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @fire-filia (multifandom) or @chez-shay for VLD


End file.
